Seeing All
by wolf-grl2008
Summary: A little one shot of Alice in the asylum. "Blind as Bats, but I see all. See Jasper. Beauitful Jasper." Read and review please!


**I was rereading Twilight and the part with James talking about Alice, and this came to mind. It's about before she was changed, and in the asylum. It's told from the vampire that turned her point of view.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Cold.

Teeth chattering cold.

The water was numbing, her tiny little body shaking with the chilling water. She didn't try to get out, she had calmed after another one of her fits. She just lay slumped, her head lolled her to the side, her eyes unfocused as she stared straight ahead.

Such a sad little creature Mary Alice was. From the day she stepped into the asylum, I knew she was different. The visions were real, not fake like the doctors believed. I tried to talk them out of most of the treatments they assigned her, trying to save her the pain of being punished for something she couldn't help. I didn't usually have soft spots for humans, but this poor creature deserved better.

I sat next to her, just watching. I was making sure she wasn't in the tub a minute longer than nessisary. The poor girl had gone through shock treatments and much worse. She didn't deserve what they gave her.

She had had another fit, thrashing around and screaming, yanking at her short hair. They cut her long waves of black hair the day she came, after she yanked out a handful from her fit. She screamed about someone coming for her, a pale man with blood red eyes. The nurses had grabbed her up, fighting her down until she complied. They all thought she was mental, but I knew the truth. A vampire. I would protect her when the time came.

She had gotten the tub when she had elbowed a nurse and gave her a bloody nose. Her punishment. I had gotten into a heated fight with the director trying to save her from this, but he over ruled me.

"Jasper..." She mumbled suddenly a little sigh coming from her.

"Jasper? Is that the man coming for you?" I asked, staring at her intently. I didn't know any Jasper.

"No..." She sighed, a small smile twitching on her face. It was the first show of emotion she had had in the last 20 minutes. "He loves me."

"Loves you?" I asked, shocked by the sudden change. Her head gave a jerky nod, a smile spreading.

"I find him later... when I'm like you." She mumbled, her teeth giving a chatter. "Cold..."

"Like me? What do you mean Mary?" I whispered, leaning closer. Her bright blue eyes turned to me, knowing and all seeing.

"Vampire. But my eyes are gold. Gold like the sun... gold like his hair." Her head fell back, her blue lips still murmuring as she stared up at the ceiling. "Beautiful Jasper." She sighed.

"Vampire? Mary, there are no such thing as vampires. Don't ever speak of that again. They'll lock you up again." I murmured, watching as her eyes came toward me again.

"All of them so blind. But I see. See Jasper... sweet Jasper." She gave a giggled, her eyes closing, still murmuring that name. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. It seemed to warm her in the cold tub.

"Mary... don't speak of this to any of them." I whispered, leaning closer. I could still hear his name on her lips, the blue smile still on her chattering lips.

"Why not? They don't know what's out there. Blind as bats... but I see. I see it all. And they say I'm the mental one." She giggled hysterically, her head lolling to the side.

That was enough. I unzipped the flap over the tub, getting a warm fuzzy towel and wrapping it around her pale shivering body. "Come Mary, we're done with the tub."

"Thank you, Jason. You save me in the end." She whispered, her head lying against my chest as I took her to her clothes.

"There is nothing to save you from, sweet Mary. You're safe here." I whispered, laying her down on the bench. "Change into your clothes, and come out. Do _not _talk of vampire again." I stood, turning and leaving her alone, as the nurse came in to help her.

"Thank you Jason." She breathed. "Soon sweet Jasper..."

**This is a bit short I know, but I just had to write it. I know Alice is a bit weird.. but she was in an asylum... lol**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Peace loves**


End file.
